The Morning After
by somewhataddicted
Summary: One shot steamy Doccubus scene. Bo's silent appreciation of a sleeping Lauren in the morning. M for sex, nudity.


**All characters and rights belong to Prodigy pictures and Lost Girl. I own nothing.**

**The Morning After**

Slowly waking to warm rays of sunshine shimmering through the windows, the brunette rolls on her side to find the blonde angel from last night still sleeping soundly beside her. She props herself up on one arm, silently taking in the beautiful features and blonde hair is splayed across the pillow of the makeshift bed they made on the floor. They never made it to the bedroom last night, too lost in exploration of one another to care, but they had no trouble finding several other surfaces to express their passion for one another on.

Bo pulls back the quilt to expose a soft, warm breast. She licks her lips as she slowly drags a fingertip lightly across Lauren's silky, toned stomach. Leaning over she gently licks the nipple and watches it pucker in arousal. A soft sound comes from the blonde as Bo stops to take in the response. She can't help but smile at how responsive the woman's body is to her touch, even in sleep. Bo slowly pulls the quilt down the rest of the way, doing her best not to wake her lover while she revels in the feel of unwrapping her gift slowly.

Reaching down, the brunette observes the blonde as she softly runs a finger up the woman's leg to her hip, causing her to stir slightly, but not wake. Memories of last night come flooding back and Bo feels her own nipples harden in response. The blonde was gorgeous last night, as usual, but Bo believes that Lauren looks even more exquisite this morning, if that's even possible. With her "just fucked six times" hair and sun lightly dancing on the silky skin of her naked body that is stretched across the floor, the brunette bites her lip at the view before her eyes.

Some people love to see mountains, sunsets or the Grand Canyon, but this right here…this is the most majestic thing she has ever seen. If it was a one night stand, it would have ruined her for anyone else. Fortunately, they are in love, and she is overwhelmed at the thought that this woman gives herself to her willingly her every day. She feels fulfilled knowing that only she gets to see her with the hungry look in her eye, like last night, and that she is the one that puts it there.

Lauren stirs, now lying flat on her back with an arm over her head. Bo can only imagine how much better the view would be looking up at her lover from between her legs. Seeing her with her back arched and head thrown back as she moans in pleasure. Watching Lauren scream out "Bo!" Climaxing from a talented tongue working her hot, wet sex. Unable to live in her fantasy any longer, she takes action to make them a reality.

So she slides over and gently opens the long, slender legs of the blonde, positioning herself for the majestic view of the woman she holds dear, as she slowly begins to run her tongue along the folds of her sleeping lover. Her hunger ignites finding that Lauren is already wet for her, making the brunette want to devour her, but she will exercise restraint, wanting the sensation to build slowly until Lauren awakens from the orgasm that is about to rip through her slumbering body.

As the woman begins to moan and whimper with contentment, moisture floods from the blonde's core and Bo can feel the heat increase. She knows that she is close and will soon awaken with screams of passion. Writhing in delight, the blonde's hips begin to move on their own, pushing up, asking for more, but Bo won't give it…not yet. Looking up, she sees honey brown eyes turn black as her lover arches back and becomes more vocal. The brunette feels her own sex ache with want from the satisfaction she is giving to her lover. "Oh God Bo! Take me" she screams. Keeping her eyes locked on the face of her lover, Bo dives in, nipping, sucking and thrusting until Lauren comes hard, squeezing Bo's head between her legs as her muscles clench. As Lauren calms down and releases her grip, Bo confirms that it was in fact the most stunning view she had ever seen and breathlessly slides her body up the length of the blonde's, culminating in a searing kiss that allows the other woman to taste herself on her lips.

"Good morning baby" Bo says with a loving smile. "I hope you don't mind that I helped myself to breakfast in bed?"

"Mmmm, not at all, but I hope you plan to share" she says in a raspy voice, as she rolls her over and begins her own assault.

Moaning her own approval, Bo smiles ear to ear, thankful it was a Sunday, because they weren't going to be getting anything else done today.

**FIN**


End file.
